Watch The City Burn
by Dreamin'OfABlondeFang
Summary: *New title, new summary* Taylor Jackson isn't normal, she only remembers half of her life, AND has a secret that she doesn't and won't tell anyone. When she arrives at camp, things start going wrong. Will everything burn to ashes?
1. The Beginning of it All

A Demigod Story: Taylor Jackson Style.

Disclaiming-ness: What, do you people actually think that I'm Rick Riordan? Really? Are you serious.

I was walking down the hallway in 3rd period other wise known as lunch. Well, for our school anyway. When I felt pain explode in the back of the head.

I whirled around, unfased, to see Ricky Marian. The semi-popular boyfriend of my ex-friend, Madisyn Caylot. He started laughing as I came to a conclusion. Ricky Marian had just punched me.

I sort of growled and then lunged at Ricky. He yelped and ran away with me on his tail. He ran into the gym as I poured on the speed, almost desperate to unleash the rage pulsing through me, influencing what I was doing with my ADHD helping. I finally caught up to him when he had stopped

next to his girl-friend.

"What did you do now?" Madisyn whined at Ricky. "I well, sort of flicked her in the back of her head and she started chasing me. SHE WAS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Ricky explained, blowing out of proportion. "SHE DID WHAT!" Madisyn yowled. What looked like pure evil glistened in her eyes.

"RUN TAYLOR RUN!" My friend, scratch that, my ONLY friend, Elizabeth yelled. I bolted to the doors, throwing them open and ran as if my life depended on it, and with the image of Madisyn's face in my mind, I didn't really want to know if it did of not.

Then, one of the worst things that could've happened at that moment happened.

Madisyn caught up to me. Whoevers reading this, these are my last and final words (maybe ;)

"Oh. Snap."

Hi Awesome people who are reading this story! This is not, I repeat NOT a oneshot. Unless you guys hate me. Then I would be sad.

Please review. For me? No? Fine. Um... Oh! Do it for the children! Yeah! Do it for the poor children! In Peru!

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Who was THAT?

More Disclaiming-ness: Me+PJO+Ownage=NOPE! In case you can't do math, that means that I don't own PJO. :'(

Madisyn growled and grabbed the sleeve of my blue zip-up. I spun around,knowing that I was going to be in yet another fight with this maniac.

But then Madisyn did something that surprised me. Madisyn grew a tail and claws. I tryed to back up. Keyword= TRYED.

But when I did she lunged at racked through me. "WHY IN THE WORLD DOES THIS PERSON HAVE A TAIL AND CLAWS!"

I screamed trying to catch someones attention.

I guess that it worked because then, out of the blue, a guy that I knew from Science Class jumped in front of me. Wait a sec. Does he have a SWORD! I must be losing my mind, because what happened next was the weirdest thing that I have ever seen. The boy, who's name I forget, raised up his arms and a WAVE rose up behind him. I mean, how often do you see that! There's a freaking WAVE IN A SCHOOL HALLWAY!

The water grabbed Madisyn. Well, I guess I probably shouldn't say Madisyn anymore. I'm just gonna say monster.

Back on subject, the water grabbed the monster. Raising it up, almost to the ceiling. Then the boy, why can't I remember his name? Its like Peter, or Perky, no that would be stupid, Potter? No, that isn't it. Um... I GOT IT! His name was Pluto! Uh, nevermind. Thats not it. Anyways.

He stabbed upward with the sword and the monster dissolved into a cloud of gold dust. Then he turned to me and said something that I will probably never forget. "Pretty eyes." Then he fell over. His green eyes closing. "Um, LITTLE HELP HERE?" I yelled apparentally to nobody because when I looked up no one was there. "I have such great luck. First I see things, then a guy that I only have one or two classes with passes out in front of my eyes. Wow." Then something occured to me.

I probably couldn't leave him in the middle of the hallway. That would be a really bad idea. "Now what do I do with him?" I shrugged and started pulling him toward my dorm. "What in the world am I going to do with now? I'm glad that my roomate is on vacation or she would most likely get the wrong idea if you know what I'm sayin. She's weird like that. "CLING! CLANG!" Oh crap. I forgot about dinner. This should end well...

REVIEW! Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Lots of FlashBackTime!

A/n: This shows more of Taylor's soft side.

Disclaimer (yawn): I don't own it. So stop nagging me!

Well, let's put it like this. After about twenty minutes of pulling, tugging, sweating, and glaring at the people who stared at me I got to my dorm. I had to skip dinner,*sigh* and today was nacho day too. The only meal at this god-forsaken school that I actually liked.

After 5 minutes I was able to lug him onto a couch in my dorm. I sat down on my window sill. Watching the rain flow and the thunder crash like when you blow a trombone into a microphone, which, by the way, is not a very good idea.

For some reason the rain reminded me of something. That day on the beach in Brookings Oregon. I miss going there every summer. Because that's where I met Tyler and Noah.

Ah yes. Noah Ludwick and Tyler Boster. My best friends. I had met them on the beach that one day in March. It was cloudy and foggy, basically your typical day at the beach. That day will never be forgotten. Well, not by me at least. Most of you guys out there probably don't even care. But I don't mind. Anyways...* FLASHBACKTIME!*

I'm lying on my favorite Caribbean blue and coral striped beach towel when I hear someone yell, "INCOMING!" I shot up. Now I'm a little mad at this guy because 1) I was almost asleep. And 2) Because the sound of the crashing waves was pretty calming.

The next thing I know I'm jumping in the air to catch the guy's football. I caught it and threw it back to him. The salty breeze was whipping my blonde hair around and it was pretty annoying.

"Nice catch." Someone said from behind me. I spun around and saw a kinda cute guy. 'Wow.' I thought. 'That sounded really weird going through my head.' I felt myself smile. I brushed sand off my black board shorts. "Thanks. You aren't too bad yourself." I said when a guy with wavy, brown hair and green eyes came into view. "Hey, dude. Did you find our football yet?" Then he saw me.

"Oh, um. Hi." He stuttered. "Hi. And I found your football, not him." I said. Jabbing my thumb at the guy standing to my left. I turned to the guy who had complimented my football throwing skills. "What's your name Mr. I'm-so-shocked-that-a girl-can-catch-a-football-that I forgot my name." I asked with sarcasm. Earning a grin from the kid yet to be named. Then he laughed. "Very funny. I'm Tyler." He said thrusting out his hand. I shook it. "You two live here?" I asked. "Yeah. We both moved here about two years ago. What about you?" The guy named Noah said. "Yup. I moved into an apartment two days ago. " "Cool," Tyler said. Noah butted in and said, "So you want to play football with us?" At the same time I asked, "Can I play football with you guys?" We all laughed and started to talk while we threw around their football.

END OF FLASHBACKTIME!

I sighed. I hadn't seen either of them for a while. About four months ago they just disappeared. Their houses were empty. There was no trace in the entire town that they had ever been there. But I remembered, and I won't forget.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard someone laughing. I tilted my head. "What are you laughing about?'' I asked, annoyed. "Nothing. I'm just wondering where in Hades I am." He asked, rather sarcastically. "Well you—Wait. Did you just say Hades?'' I questioned. And then I swear that I heard him say, "Aw Styx."

Ta da! Chapter three! Thanks to my AWESOME beta, Alyssa Daughter of Athena! Check her out! And review!

I said remember this moment  
In the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds in stands went wild  
We were the kings and the queens  
And they read off our names  
The night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same  
You held your head like a hero on a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age  
Long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered –Taylor Swift


	4. The Christmas Party and and Elf Costume

Chapter 4! The Christmas Party.

AN: This is a Christmas special chapter! Yeah, I totally own Percy Jackson. It was an early Christmas present from my dad. Joking, joking.

Guess what! I remember his name! It's Percy! Anyways, Percy started stuttering. "I—I didn't say that." Then he snapped his fingers and I could've sworn a breeze whipped through my dorm. "Why did you say Hades?'' I asked persistently.

Percy stared at me, dumbfounded. "Are you going to stare at me all day? I have to get ready for the school's stupid Christmas Party." He blinked and practically ran out of my room. 'Well that was really weird.' I thought.

"Phh." I sighed and walked to my closet. A lime green and cherry red elf suit stared back at me. Yup. That's right. I had to dress up, as an elf. "I wish Elisabeth was here." I mumbled. I decided to take a shower before I had to leave. I walked to the bathroom in the dorm, stripping down as I went along.

I shut and locked the door, then turned on my ocean blue tiled shower. Steam filled the small room; I stepped into the shower and started to wash my hair with the shampoo my mom sent me before I left. I inhaled the smell of jasmine. I immediately felt relaxed. I finished washing my hair and well, me when I heard voices. Inside my dorm. MY dorm.

I wrapped a towel around me and crept to the door, the water in the shower still running. "This is your dorm Ms. Chase. Now, you do have a roommate. Her name is Taylor Jackson. You can meet her later because apparently she's in the shower at the moment."

I heard the voices stop and the door close. I backed away from the door and turned off the shower. Steam still filled my bathroom like, well, steam. I had just finished drying off when I heard someone knock at the bathroom door. "Hello? I'm your new roommate, Annabeth." I nodded my head. "Cool name. Can you please hand me the green and red blob?" I asked her.

I heard a laugh from the other side of the door. "Here you go." I heard her say and the costume came flying into the bathroom through the partially open door. I groaned. "I said _hand _it to me, not throw it across the bathroom." I said sarcastically."She sounds just like Percy." I heard her mumble.

'Hmm… Was she talking about the Percy who went to this school or a different one?' I wondered off task. Stupid ADHD. I put on the elf outfit and braided the blue streaks in my hair. Then I walked out of the bathroom and found the new girl talking to. A person? I ducked my head into the bathroom but the bell on my headband jingled. Stupid bell.

She spun around and her eyes widened as she tried to cover up the floating person. "Who is that?" The person in the floating message asked. Hey, wasn't that kid the same person who ran out of my dorm earlier? He saw me and hid behind the girl. Her eyes were still wide like an owl. I almost laughed at the comparison.

The girl kicked the floating thing and it disintagrated. I stared at her. "What was that? Or more importantly, who was that?" I asked, feeling really stupid in the outfit because the school said everyone had to dress up, going to the party or not.

She snapped her fingers and once again a breeze blew through the dorm like a tornado. "Why do you people keep doing that? First that Percy kid. Now you? What does it do?" I asked, super annoyed. She stared at me as if I had just stole her lunch. Which by the way, I have done to Tyler and Noah before. (A/N: sorry for interrupting. But you guys should remember Tyler and Noah, they're kinda important. Just to warn you.)

I huffed, grabbed my small, blue and black backpack and left my roommate in a daze over god knows what. I walked down to the gym while some of the jocks wolf whistled at me. I rolled my eyes and twirled a strand of my long, beach blonde hair around my pointer finger. As I opened the door to the gym the smell of smoke wafted over me. Weren't there any chaperones here? Jeeze.

I started to walk in when a hand grabbed my sleeve. I whipped my head around, Ricky. Aw crud. He was a player and since that thing with Madisyn happened he was apparently looking for someone so he wouldn't be bored. Like I said before, aw crud. "Ricky let go o—"He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him.

By the smell of his breath he hadn't brushed or anything in days. It was disgusting. I tried to push him off of me but it was a failed attempt since he weighed a whole ton more than me. I punched him square in the jaw and he let go of me. I ran to the far corner of the gym when yet another hand grabbed me. Jeeze this school is full of weirdos. I turned around, prepared to slap someone in the face when I saw his eyes. Wow. They were as dark as a black hole and just, wow.

"I saw what happened. Are you okay?" He asked. His voice filled with concern."Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks though." I walked off but for the rest of the school party he seemed to follow me around. Weird.

But not as weird as what was going to happen. In the blink of an eye three people surrounded me. My new roommate, Annabeth. The kid who passed out after doing who knows what, Percy. And the stalker kid who hasn't named himself yet. "What the –" I started but Annabeth interrupted me. "You, need to come with us. NOW." I started to protest but they grabbed me and practically dragged me outside where a van that said, Delphi Strawberry Farms was parked.

This was awkward. I was in a strange van with my roommate, a guy from Science class, and a guy who had eyes like a black hole. And worst of all? I was in an elf costume. Great day, huh?

Wow. This was a really long chapter to type! Hope you like it! There will be more Christmas specials! Remember to review! Please?


	5. THEY'RE BACK!

Chapter 5: THEY'RE BACK!

A/N: Hi peoples! Merry Christmas! I know what you're thinking. "OMZ! She updated 2 days in a row! Wow!" So, yes. Your eyes are not deceiving you. I did update two days in a row! I'm so proud of myself! Anyways, enough about me. BACK TO TAYLOR!

We've been driving in this van for around an hour now. I'm really, really antsy because of my stupid ADHD."Where are we going anyway?" I said, acting scared. I'm such a good actor. "Percy, look. She's about to cry. I told you that we should explain what was going on before we took her to Camp." 'Huh? What camp? Why in the world are they taking me to a camp?' I wondered.

"Well. We should probably explain." Percy started. "Really, you think so." I replied sarcastically. 'Umm. You know the Greek gods? Well they're—"I interrupted. "Are you going to tell me that they're real?" "Well, no?" He said hesitantly. Annabeth butted in. "Actually. They are real. See, watch. Percy, do your thing." Percy groaned and grabbed a water bottle. He closed his eyes and opened the bottle. The water started to rise out of it. Then the van took a sharp turn and the water spilled all over Percy. But he was completely dry. "Woah! How'd you do that!" I yelled.

"I'm a son of Poseidon, god of the sea. So I can do that." I nodded my head. I don't know why I believed him, but I did. Then the van stopped. The person driving grunted. I guess that he was signaling that we were here. Annabeth opened the van door and climbed out. Then I climbed out and saw the camp for the first time. Wow. Then I heard a thud. I spun around, and saw Percy face down in the dirt. "Ow." He mumbled into the dirt. I started laughing and he stuck his head up and glared at me. "What did I do?" I said, putting on my best puppy dog eyes. Then I realized something. I'm still in the dang elf suit. "Uh, guys?" I asked. "Yes?" They both said. "I need new clothes."

They stared at me and Percy started laughing. I glared and started to walk over to him but Annabeth held me back."Woah. Hold on a minute. You probably shouldn't attack someone on your first day." She said. I nodded, still glaring sharks teeth at Percy.

I turned to face Annabeth. "Fine." Then we walked into Camp. There were twelve cabins and each one looked different. But then the first weird thing happened. A guy walked up to us, but that wasn't the abnormal thing. The weird thing was that the guy had a horse half. Not lying. He really did. It was impossible for me to not stare. But then again, I was the one wearing an elf outfit.

Then I heard the singing. Apparently Percy and Annabeth did too. They ran up the hill and I followed. A stage was set up and people were singing karaoke on it. The horse guy caught up to us and handed me a neon orange shirt and white shorts. "I have a feeling that you'll need these." He whispered. Then he pointed to what looked like the bathroom. I nodded and ran to it. I changed in record time and ran out. Then Percy saw me. Why was he smirking? Uh oh. I have a bad feeling about this.

The guy who was on the stage pointed at me. "HEY! HEY YOU!" I pointed to myself. "YEAH! GET UP HERE! SOMEONE VOLUNTEERED YOU!" My jaw hit the ground. Then I turned to Percy and pointed a finger at him. "You. You did this." He laughed nervously and then ran into the crowd. I sighed and went on stage. I started thinking about what song I should sing. Then I got an idea. "Ok. I don't know what song to sing so I'm taking one request." About five people raised their hands. I picked a guy that had eyes like a black hole. I wondered how he got here. He got off the van when we took a rest stop in Tennessee and I haven't seen him since.

"Sing Enchanted by Taylor Swift!" He yelled. I nodded, I remember this one! I took a deep breath and the music started to play. When the song got to the right spot I started singing. This song reminded me of Tyler and Noah.

"There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
I countered all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up  
2am, who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say,  
It was enchanted to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing 'round all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that, this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you." Then the music stopped and everybody went wild. Clapping and screaming. Wow. I didn't think that I was that good. I smiled and blushed. Then I walked off the stage and walked to the dining area.

Then what sounded like a conch horn blew and campers started pouring in. Everyone who passed me said something along the lines of, "wow! You're an amazing singer!" And some other stuff. I blushed like mad. I hadn't ever got this much attention before. Then I got pushed to a table that, on the side had Hermes written in Greek.

Then someone came up and said. "Since you're an undetermined camper you have to sit at this table until you get claimed." I nodded and sat down. Then I saw a face I hadn't seen in a really, really long time. "TYLER!" Then I saw another missed face. "NOAH!"

Don't forget to review! I don't own Taylor Swift. I also slightly morphed the words so you people can't flame me. Bye! Merry Christmas!

PS: I might update tomorrow!


	6. I Write a Song!

Chapter: 6! I Write A Song. And Then Of Course Something Just Has To Go Wrong. Wow.

AN/Disclaimer: Guess who's here to say the disclaimer! THE ONE, THE ONLY, PERCYYYYYY JACKSONNNN!

*Me* "Hi Perce."

%Percy% "How in Hades did I get here?"

%Percy% "Wait. You're a little familiar…"

*Me* "I wonder why….."

%Percy% "Hey! Aren't you that person that—"

*Me* (slaps hand over mouth) "If you finish that sentence I'll tell Annabeth about your ahem, secret."

%Percy% "What are you—Oh. DON'T DO THAT!"

*Me* "Why not? I'm sure the world and your girlfriend would just love to know. Wouldn't you guys!"

(Insert crowd yelling 'yes!')

%Percy% "What do you mean the world! There's no one else here! Right?"

*Me* "Smile for the camera Perce!"

%Percy% "Aw Styx…"

*Me* "SAY THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY!"

%Percy% "Fine, fine. Olympian1999 does not own Percy Jackson. Wait. If you don't own me why am I here?"

*Me* "Details. Details. ONWARD IN THE STORY!"

* * *

They turned their attention to me. It _was_ them! Good, I wasn't hallucinating. I could feel my eyes brimming with tears that've been pent up for gods know how long. I dropped my tray and ran blindly until I felt like I was alone. Tyler and Noah were here. Tyler. He'd had his arm around another girl. He'd moved on. **(I'll explain later.)**

I tried to choke back sobs but it wasn't working well. So I just let the waterworks flow. Then I realized I still had my backpack. I reached in and brought out my notebook and a pencil. No, not a journal or a diary. A notebook. I'm not a prissy girly-girl. I was always the girl who had more friends who were boys than girls.

Then I got an idea. Why don't I write a song? It's not like I'm going to sing it or anything. I could just write it to see if it was any good or just to get all these unwanted feelings out. I closed my eyes and started writing.

Last night I heard my own heart beating  
Sounded like footsteps on my stairs  
Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
Even though I know you're not there

I was playing back a thousand memories baby  
Thinking bout everything we've been through  
Maybe I've been going back too much lately  
When time stood still, and I had you

Come back come back come back to me like you would you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside till I came out  
Come back come back come back to me like you could you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie, you'd be here by now

I know people change and these things happen  
But I remember how it was back then  
Locked up in your arms and our friends were laughing  
Cause nothing like this ever happened to them

Now I'm pacing down the hall, Chasing down your street  
Flashback to the night when you said to me  
Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you  
Not before I knew how much I had to lose

Come back come back come back to me like you would you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside till I came out  
Come back come back come back to me like you could you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie, you'd be here by now

If you're after if you're someone, if you're moving on  
I've been waiting for you since you've been gone  
I just want it back the way it was before  
I just wanna see you back in my front door  
and I say,

Come back come back come back to me like you would before you said it's not that easy  
Before the fight  
Before I locked you out  
But I take it all back now

Come back come back come back to me like you would you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside till I came out  
Come back come back come back to me like you could you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie, you'd be here by now

You'd be here by now

Not the kind of ending you wanna see now

Baby what about the ending? Oohhhh...

I thought that you'd be here by, now.

Woah...

I opened my eyes. Huh. I didn't realize I had closed them, weird. I had filled out a whole page. Wow. I imagined a guitar playing and I started to sing it. After I finished I felt better. I wondered if I could go back into camp after running off like that, in the middle of dinner.

A twig broke behind me. I snapped my head toward the noise. Noah? "What are you doing here?" He smiled. "Chiron—"

"The horse dude?" He laughed. "Yes the horse dude. Well, he sort of arranged a search party for you after you left like that." Then he saw my face and his eyes widened. "Have you been crying! Taylor! You don't cry! You're that rock hard person that can never be beaten in a fight!" I slugged him in the arm and he fell to the ground faking an injury. "Ow! It hit me!" I laughed. "Big baby. You haven't changed since the last time I saw you!"

"Nope! And now you're a demigod like us!" I smiled at him. "Now there's the old Taylor shining through!" I rolled my eyes. "Who's your parent?" "Apollo." "Oh. I'm still undetermined." His eyes darkened. "How old are you?" I stepped back a little bit. "Thirteen. Why?" He groaned. "Percy, you know him, made a pact with the gods that they would claim their children at thirteen or younger. Your thirteen and not claimed."

"Oh. Gotcha." I said. Then Noah turned back into the happy, goofball that I knew before. "We should probably head back to camp. Shouldn't we?" I nodded and grabbed my backpack, stuffing in the notebook and pencil as we started walking. When we got back into camp I glared at Percy for making me sing. Then I walked up to him and said, "I'll get you later Jackson." He sort of whimpered and backed up. I smirked and walked around trying to find Tyler. I found him in the sword fighting arena kissing the same girl that he'd had his arm around at dinner.

I coughed and they looked up. "Taylor? I thought that was you singing but I couldn't be sure." I smiled and pointed at myself. "Yep! It's Taylor Jackson! In the flesh and breathing, thankfully." He smiled. I walked up and hugged him. "Ahem." I turned around to see 'the girl.' "Tyler, who's this?" She asked.

"Megan, this is my old friend Taylor." I frowned. "What's wrong?" Tyler asked. "I'm not old! Right! I don't want to be old!" I said in fake horror. He laughed. "No Taylor, you're not old." He said laughing really hard now. "Jeeze Tyler! Stop laughing before a bug flies in there!" He stopped and just smiled.

"Come on Taylor, I'll go show you around camp." Tyler said. "Wait! What about me!" I heard 'the girl' yell. Tyler sighed and said. "Sure, come on Megan." She ran up to us and I sighed. This was going to take a while.

* * *

** Hi peoples! Well, what do you think of Megan? And I was thinking of a love triangle between Taylor, Nico, and Tyler. What do you guys think? The song is T. Swift's. Not mine. *sigh* But I did keep Percy for the rest of the story! Review to say 'Hi!' to Perce! **

**Like I said up there, REVIEW MY PEOPLES!**


	7. What in Hades just happened!

Chapter 7! What in Hades Just Happened?

A/N: Hi guys! Percy, do the honors. Or you'll go back in the ca- apartment that we share now... PERCY! SAY THE GODS DANG DISCLAIMER!

Percy: Fine. Someones a little annoyed. Are you pregnant?

Me: ! Hades NO!

Percy: Okay! Just asking!

Me: *growls* Say. The. Gods. Dang. Disclaimer.

Percy: *gulps* Olympian1999 does not own umm, me. I'm not going to ask why I'm here. I'm not going to ask why I'm here. I can't resist the urge! WHY AM I HERE IF YOU DON'T OWN ME!

Me: *Waves hand* Come young Percy, we need to have another 'talk'.

Percy: I'm not young! I'm older than you! Wait. Did I just call myself old?

Me: Nooooooo...

Percy: Do we have to have the 'talk' again?

Me: Yes.

Percy: Fine. I'm coming. *sulks and walks toward the bedroom* I hate this room.

So far Tyler had showed me the Zeus, Hermes, Athena, and Apollo cabins and they were all pretty sweet. "I. Really need to get a glass of water." Tyler said panting. I nodded but Megan walked up and kissed him on the cheek.

I grimaced. Now, I know what your thinking. And no I am not jealous! Well, maybe a little. STOP NAGGING ME! I looked up, Megan was glaring at me. Her dark chocolate eyes glaring holes in my face. I glared right back at her with equal face burning-ness.

"What?" I asked icily. She walked up to me. "You," she poked my arm. "Stay away from Tyler." I shrugged and rolled my eyes. "We're both undetermined and best friends. We'll be around each other a lot."

She raised her skinny arm and slapped me. THE CREEP SLAPPED ME! I stepped back and hissed. "What was _**THAT**_ for!" She pushed me backwards. "I told you to stay away and you refused to listen." She tried to kick me in the shin but I brought up my foot first, caught hers, and then twisted. She fell to the ground, her bright pink Aeropostale long sleeve getting covered in dirt.

"YOU- YOU!" I ran to the sword fighting arena. She ran after me but wasn't closing in thanks to a broken heel on her 3 inch white heels. I went faster and grabbed the first weapon in sight, a blueish- green sword with a leather bound grip. Woah. Is it glowing?

I didn't have time to figure out because I heard the clopping of broken heels, Megan. I turned around fast enough to see her swinging a pink and gold tinged sword like a baseball bat that was aimed at my head. I ducked and rolled to the side. I poked at her with the glowstick sword. She swung it forward and knocked me to the ground. I jumped back up and kicked her in the stomach. She fell down but threw her shoes off and bounced back up in the blink of an eye. She raised her sword in an arc.

A death blow! Holy toledo! She's a murderer! My senses went into overload trying to figure out how to block the death blow of doom. She was about to send me to wherever demigods go when they die when yet another blade came into my line of view.

It intercepted Megan's and sent it clattering acrossed the arena. I turned to see, Percy? Then I looked in the stands behind him. Oh crud. A really, really big crowd had filled the stands but most of them were in the arena apparently trying to get a better view.

Then a thought crossed my mind. They were watching! Then I heard the clapping and booing noises. The booing was coming from the Aphrodite and Hermes campers. But the clapping was coming from the Apollo, Athena, and Ares people. I smiled until I saw Tyler's face. Behind him was Chiron. Uh oh, I had a feeling that someone, namely me, was gonna get in some trouble.

I gulped and looked around desperately. The big crowd! I whipped around at Mach 2 into the crowd, dropping the sword in the process. Once I was in the middle of the group I sank down put my finger to my lips. Some nodded and looked away as if they hadn't seen me, while others coughAphrodite'skidscough glared at me. Then I saw Chiron pushing his way through the crowd.

I started to back up but someone grabbed my arm, Tyler. I sighed and stuck out my arms. "You found me. Arrest me now officer. I lose." Laughs rippled through the arena but soon stopped as Tyler practically dragged me out of the death ring to a pine tree at the top of a hill.

"Why were you trying to kill my girlfriend?" Tyler yelled. I took a step back and glared at him in disbelief. "What do you mean _**I**_ tryed to kill her? Did you see all that out there? She was going to _**STAB ME**_. And you think I was trying to kill her!" He rolled his eyes. "Anyone who knows you knows that you would've-" I cut him off by punching him in the nose.

I turned on my heels and walked back to the sword fighting arena. I looked around for Noah and then headed toward him. I looked toward the sky on my way acrossed the dirt. It was really dark. I wondered how late it was but I didn't have time to ask anyone.

Out of nowhere, a mixture of bright lights exploded. Everyone stared, at me? I looked up, the colors were neon and everchanging. Blue,then red, dark purple, light green, orange, and finally highlighter yellow. I looked down, my fingers were glowing.

I'm not talking like glow in the dark nail polish glowing. I'm talking about like blue spotlight glowing. I felt like I was super heating. I looked back up, the colors were spinning and morphing faster and soon both of my arms were blue and purple glowsticks.

I felt pain stab at my stomach and I fell to the ground screaming. I souldn't see anything but the lights. My brain went into overload for the second time that day trying to figure out what in Hades was going on. Pain erupted again and the ground shuddered, lightning flashed, and it started to rain. All in the blink of an eye.

All of a sudden an explosive went off in a huge flash of white light. Something black started forming on my hand. And when my gut twisted in pain the explosion reformed itself into a massive, hissing ball of energy.

Then it flew straight into the thing below it. Me. After that, I think Zeus turned off a really big light bulb.

Tyler POV

I heard screaming coming from the arena and I ran to see what was going on. About half way there I saw a bright white light illuminate the sky. I poured on the speed to get there. When I entered everybody was staring at something on the ground. I pushed my way through the crowd to see. And Taylor Jackson, was lying on the ground.

My eyes opened wide as I tried to put together what'd , Chiron, Percy, Nico, and Annabeth were pushing their way through the crowd of people. Annabeth opened her mouth to ask what was going on but Nico and Percy ran forward and attempted to pick her up I think. But Chiron yelled at them and they rejoined the crowd.

Chiron and Annabeth went up to her though. Annabeth frowned and started to say something to Chiron but he stopped her. Then I saw the black mark in the middle of her palm and I remembered something. The prophecy last summer. It couldn't be about her! She hasn't been kidnapped! She would've told me!

Then I remembered how mad she was earlier at me. Maybe not. And we left her without warning. But we didn't know she was a demigod so... Aw who am I kidding. I'm sure that she's mad. Wait. What if I made her so mad that she did this on purpose? One problem with that. She's not claimed. Right?

Oh snap. Was that what had been happening while I was cussing at her? I had to ask someone. "Chiron, what happened?" He sighed. "Something very, 'abnormal' happened." Then Annabeth came over. "Tyler, you're her best friend. Has Taylor ever been kidnapped?"

"No. At least, I don't think so."

"That isn't good enough. Is their anyone else who knows her at camp?" Then I remembered my other best friend, Noah. "Um, yeah. Noah, Noah Ludwick." And I still hadn't gotten an answer.

Taylor POV

I open my eyes. I'm in a forest and there's mist everywhere. I don't get scared easily but this place was giving me the creeps. I pulled at my sweatshirt, trying to get warmer. Then I saw a pair of floresent green eyes. The mist all around me started to turn sickly green.

A raspy voice voice sounded from where I'd seen the glowing eyes._"Water, theives, and the undertermined will forgo a quest that will decide the end. A long forgotten love will soon reignite, the runaway shall not be spared by the wrath of the forgotten one, and the one who was once kidnapped shall suffer."_

The green color retreated and the eyes disappeared. I was alone in a forest. Then another voice spoke up. But this one was familiar and that wasn't a good thing. "Miss me? I haven't gone anywhere you know. I will come for you and you know that I will. I have done it before." I felt someone breathing on my neck. I froze, my eyes wide.

"And for now, you're gone." Something silver flashed behind my and a scream rang through the forest. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was me. Then, I woke up and my head slammed into something, Nico?

Hey guys! I know, I know. 'Who was that? What does he mean?' All will be revealed in good time. I'm just gonna ask you something, can we get at least 35 reviews? Then I promise that I will update immediatly! I promise! The thirty fifth reviewer will get a PM from me to be able to have a character in the book! REVIEW! And sat Hi to Percy!

Percy: GET ME OUT OF HERE! CALL THE GOVERNMENT! THERE HAS TO BE A LAW AGAINEST KIDNAPPING A CHARACTER FROM A BOOK! GET ME OU-

Me: Percy, shut up. Now. Or we'll have another talk. And a video chat with Annabeth about your secret. And don't think that I won't tell her. I will.

Percy: *whimpers* Fine. I'll shut up.

Me: Good boy!

_**Tell me why by Taylor Swift:**_

I took a chance  
I took a shot  
And you might think I'm bulletproof  
But I'm not  
You took a swing  
I took it hard  
And down here from the ground I see who you are

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you.

_**for Taylor Jackson about Tyler Boster. (ended early)**_

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	8. Pretty Colors!

Chapter- Uhh... 8!

Me: Hello peoples! Say hi Percy!

Percy: Hi.

Me: Well somebody's enthusiastic.

Percy: Ha. Ha.

Me: Whats wrong with you? Are you broken! WHERE'S A DOCTER!

Percy: I'm not broken! Just. Bored..

Me: Why?

Percy: Can I be in the story?

Me: *sigh* Since I'm nice. I will add a little bit 'o you to the chapter.

Percy: Thank you Olympian!

Me: Psh. No problem. It's my story. Percy?

Percy: Yes?

Me: Say the disclaimer.

Percy: No.

Me: Say it.

Percy: No.

Me: If you don't say it Annabeth goes for a little, ahem. 'Swim'.

Percy: Olympian1999doesnotownPJO!

Me: Good boy! Here's a fishy!

Percy: Eww...

He jumped backwards. "Ow!" I groaned and fell back into a fluffy pillow. I raised an eyebrow and poked at it. "What are you doing?" He asked. I shrugged. "Pokin a pillow. You got a problem with that Death Breath?"

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the nickname." He flinched as if something had hit him in the nose. Oh wait, my face did about 30 seconds ago!

Nico POV

Owie.

Taylor POV

I looked around. Why are the walls black? Did Hades puke or something? "Care to tell me where I am?" I asked. "Nah, I'm good." He smirked. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and punched his arm. He glared at me. "Is that any was to treat the person who stopped a certain someone from drawing a mustache on you?"

It was my turn to smirk. "For me it is." I stood up and looked down. Since when have I been wearing a purple Aero t-shirt and black sweats? I crossed my arms and glared at Nico. He blushed and shook his head. "Not me!" I shifted my weight from one foot to another and raised an eyebrow. "Fine! I picked out the clothes but the rest was his job!"

I leaned back a little."Who's, 'he'?" "No one." Then he disappeared into a shadow. I rolled my eyes. 'Nico and his endless stupidity.' Speaking of stupidity, where's Tyler? I walked toward the door. Huh? Nico was talking to someone.

Tyler! "I already told you, I have no idea what happened!" That was Nico. "Well I wasn't there when it happened! You were!" "Is that supposed to mean that I know what happened to Taylor?" They were talking about me? Oh yeah! How long ago was that explosion thing anyways? Huh. I'll find out later.

"Where is she anyways?" "Inside." I heard Tyler stamp his foot. "Has it even occured to you that she might be listening to us RIGHT NOW?" Silence. Then the doorknob twisted and I fell over because I was leaning against the door. Whoops. They caught me.

"Uhh... GOTTA GO!" I sprung up and tried to run but once again, Tyler caught my arm. "How much did you hear?" He demanded. Eyes glinting with anger and...Is that worry I see? "Umm... Do I have to answer that question?" He nodded. "Uh, I first heard you when you were talking about.."

I looked behind him. "What? What is it?" He looked behind him and I took the chance to do this. "HIYAH!" I karate-chopped his hand and he let go. I took off running. "I'VE ESCAPED! I MUST BE HOUDINI!'' I must've looked pretty ridiculous running through camp like that.

I ran into Percy and fell over. Again. I bounced up and apologized. "Heh heh, this is happening a lot today. Falling over I mean." He nodded and walked off murmering something about over- hyper demigods or something like that.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blue light flash. I spun around, the dining pavilion was glowing with green light. What's happening now?

Sorry if this is really bad. I have a cold and I'm not feeling the best. Please review!


	9. Vertically ChallengedNess

**_Chapter 9! A plan, claiming, and black hair dye._**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_I don't own it._**

I spun around, again and ran toward the light. You might say like a moth to flame I guess. But that would be wrong because I highly doubt that I'm a moth. I stopped at the edge of the woods because a huge crowd was staring at something. "Move! Vertically challenged person here!" I started jumping. Oh. My. Holy. Zeus. It was Tyler.

"What's going on here?" Everybody turned and of course I fell over in the process. Its like a custom. I must fall over at least once every day. Anyways, Chiron and Annabeth were standing behind us. Chiron cleared his throat. Guess his voice was a little _horse_, ok I can not pull that off. A girl with stringy brown hair stepped forward. "Tyler's been claimed."

Another girl stepped forward, her black hair was in a high ponytail. "Well duh Clarisse. What else could've happened? A blue spotlight from above?" The girl named Clarisse growled and attempted to jump on her but Chiron caught her arm and held her back. "Tyler has been claimed! All hail Tyler, newfound son of Poseidon!" Everybody knelt except me, I was already on the ground.

_'And anotha one bites the dust!' _Wow. That was a random thought even for me, and thats saying a lot. Everyone got back up, including me. Tyler was blushing and looking around frantically. Then Megan ran up and kissed him on the cheek. She looked like she had won the lottery or something, with her brown eyes sparkling with proud and... Power?

I rolled my eyes and walked away. Toward the lake I think. Something thuded behind me, I turned around to find... Conner and Travis Stoll? How many people that I used to know are here? These guys were from preschool! "Taylor, there's going to be a party tonight, you gonna come?" I looked behind them at Tyler as an idea popped into my head. I smiled deviously. "You bet I am. Is there going to be open mic?"

"There is now. Thanks for the idea." I nodded. I have a lot of work to do. First stop? Aphrodite cabin. I looked around trying to find the Barbie Dream House. Found it! I speed walked toward it and knocked on the door. The girl with black hair in a ponytail opened it, "What do you need honey?" She leaned againest the doorway. "I need sort of a makeover, and black hair dye." I said and her eyes lit up.

**_Short, I know. But wait and see what Taylor's up to. This'll be fun to write! Remember! 35th reviewer gets a character in this story! If I like it, a main character! REVIEW!_**


	10. The Partay Begins part uno of deux

**Chapter 10! **

* * *

A/N: 

Me: Yay! Guys! We've hit double digits!

Percy: Yay. I'm estatic.

Me: Liar, your bored! And... Sad?

Percy: I miss Annabeth. (Cue puppy dog face and sniffles)

Me: Aww! I never thought of that! Since I'm a sucker for Percabeth, after you say the disclaimer you can go!

Percy: This writer does not own me or my friends or my enemies or my dad or- Wait. What's Percabeth?

)!*POOF!*(

Me: *sniffle* Now who am I gonna get to say the disclaimers? You guys need to help me! WWHHOOO! So sorry it took so long to update! Check out my newest story, Munked! Oh! And I need offers for a new beta! My other, Alessa Daughter Of Athena, is uber super busy and I need your help to make this story great! I need offers! Review if interested, please. To save the world from bad writing!

* * *

Her eyes lit up and she pulled me into the cabin. I tried to explain what I wanted but she already seemed to know, weird. "Okay! Everybody listen up! Breaker nine! You guys got that?" Everyone nodded. I just cocked my head to the side, confused.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Aphrodite code speak." She explained.

"Kay," I nodded and she lead me into the crowd of perfume enclouded girls, they eventually lead to the bathroom. I sat down in one of the plush, hot pink recliners and propped my feet up as she talked to her sisters about what they were going to do with my hair and all that.

After that they all shook their heads and high fived, at the same time I was getting nervous. Was I doing the right thing? Of course I was! He accused me of beating up his girlfriend! I almost died! This plan was just about foolproof. Makeover, new hair, party, jealousy, acting different. It was gonna rock! I could feel myself smirking already.

The black ponytail girl walked over to me and introduced herself, "Hi. I'm Cayssi, daughter of Aphrodite, charmspeaker, blah blah blah." Then she brightened up. "And finally, your makeup artist for the party! I got the Stoll brothers to go get your clothes and stuff from your school dorm so we don't have to lend you anything. Unless of course you wanted to borrow stuff from us."

I made a thumbs-down sign with my hand. "Ya-no." She nodded. "Got it. MARISSA! THE INSTRUMENTS!" Wow, the girl had a loud voice! And she was starting to sound like an evil scientist...

"Ow, my ears. Where did you learn to yell like that?" What? It could be useful in crowds!

"Oops, happens sometimes. And my mom. She's a yeller, but she's nice so don't get the wrong impression."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Meanwhile I was thinking about stroons and other random things that I could hold onto in my noggin. Hey! Chipmunks! I now have a song request!

Then a girl with wavy red hair came up and handed her an armful of cosmetic stuff. Cayssi stuck her hand in the pile and came up with liquid eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow, wash-out black hair dye, and a flat iron.

She flipped around the recliner and lowered my head into a sink. I closed my eyes as the warm water hit my head. Cayssi grabbed a bottle of violet and jasmine scented shampoo and washed my hair with it. Then she leaned over and got the wash out hair dye. After pouring the goo all over my head she washed it out and wrung the left over water into the sink.

* * *

**'Bout fifteen minutes later...**

* * *

I looked in the mirror that hung over the sink and my mouth just about hit the floor. I looked so different! I closed my mouth and smiled. "This is going to work so well." Wait, did I just say that out loud? Nevermind. She knows about it anyways.

Then the girl with red hair came back and handed Cayssi a hairdryer that was personalized with hearts and stars all over it. Cayssi turned it on and dried my hair. About twenty minutes later my new black hair was straight, silky, shiny, and longer thanks to extensions. Unfortunately, next was the makeup. Oh joy.

The eyeliner went on first. It wasn't so bad though, except for the fact that the brush almost dyed my eyeball on more than one occasion. After that was the mascara. Once again it wasn't _that_ bad. It went better than the eyeliner at least! Lastly was eyeshadow. Black eyeshadow in case you were wondering.

After she was done I looked in the mirror again and I didn't recognize myself. Dude, I was a knockout! The dramatic eye makeup made my ocean green eyes pop. Then the right outfit came into my mind. Tyler, prepare to meet your worst nightmare. The _**new**_ Taylor. **BAM! **Sorry, it felt like it needed a little extra. Now to find my clothes... But I'll do that in a minute, for now I can just wonder what his face is gonna look like. His eyes might pop out of his head or something... Hmm... This should be interesting...

* * *

**Tyler's POV**

Where's Taylor? I know that I shouldn't be wondering about her or anything. I have a girlfriend you know. But still, I haven't seen her since I got claimed. And nobody else has either, that makes it a little weird.

"Hey Noah, you seen Taylor today?"

"No, not since she came running into the dining place. Why?"

"Nobody else has seen her either."

"This could be a very bad thing considering that she was cry- Uh, nevermind."

Now I was getting suspicious. Why didn't he finish his sentence? I raised an eyebrow and side glanced at him. He held up his hands like he was about to be arrested, "Don't you glare at me. I'm not finishing that sentence. Taylor would murder me. No joke."

Now _this_ was getting weirder. Noah's acting like he has something to hide. What's going on around here? To the sword fighting arena! The one place that I can think.

* * *

**Taylor POV**

Well... Now I have to find the Stoll brothers. If, of course, I can. Easy as uh... What's that saying? Nevermind. I have a bad memory. I smiled and waved at the Aphrodite cabin and they giggle-waved back. I ran across the cabin grounds and to the archery range, Cayssi told me that thats where they were. I stopped and looked around, _identical twins... Two exact same people... No, that's a dude with an arrow pointed at... IDENTICAL TWIN BROTHERS!_ Found 'em!

I waved my arms, " YO STOLL BROS!" They turned around, confused looks written in all caps on their strangely mouse-like faces. "Hey! Who's that?"

"Dunno. Ya know, she kinda looks like Taylor Jackson. Don't ya think?"

I rolled my eyes, then remembered my new hair. Whoops. Lots of mistakes are bound to happen. "I _am_ Taylor Jackson. New hair, blind ferrets." They stared at each other then burst out laughing. One of them stopped laughing long enough to say something like this. "We've been called a _**lot**_ of things, but never, **EVER** blind ferrets!" Then he started laughing again and I cracked a crooked smile. These guys are, um, well... _unique_ I guess is the nicest way to put it. I guess... And they did actually look like ferrets.

Then I cleared my throat and they stopped laughed. "I kinda need my clothes." They looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay. We'll give you your clothes on one and only one condition. You have to..." He paused for dramatic affect," Sing at the party tonight." I opened my mouth to protest but then thought better of it. Hm... Sing... Why does this ring a bell? Oh yeah! The plan! "Yeah, sure." I made sure to sound like I didn't want to so that they let me sing. This outta be fun.

"Okay. Now gimme my clothes back!" They ran off toward the Hermes cabin and I looked around. The place was deserted, this is weird. "_Clang! Crack! Clang!_" The noise came from the sword fighting arena. What now? I walked over there next. I had lots of time on my hands so I wasn't in a rush or anything.

I walked in to see, oh dear. Tyler. He can't see my hair or for that fact, me until tonight. I spun around and walked away _**fast**_. I don't think he saw me so that's a good thing. My next stop is to the Hermes cabin so I can get my clothes.

Megan POV:

I know what you think and say about us Aphrodite girls. I'm not deaf, and I'm not stupid either. By the end of tonight, Taylor is going to be miserablely insulted. Now don't think I'll tell anyone about this of course. Remember this dear, dear readers. There is much more to me than the eye can see at first glance. And Taylor, if your out there, watch out. Its coming.

Taylor's POV

Okay! I got my clothes! To the bathrooms with my outfit! It's getting dark already. I wonder why there's a truck heading to the lake, I need to change, then I'll go check it out. My outfit was 1) my favorite high tops. They're black, paint-splattered Converse with glow in the dark laces. 2) ripped up short-shorts. With a white tank top and a grey, black, and white plaid button up shirt (it's unbuttoned) rolled up to my elbows. I even had to admit that I looked good. Oh, I forgot my black fedora! Well, there's my outfit for ya.

After I changed I walked out of the bathroom to the lake so I could investigate the mysterious truck. I walked around it to look at the logo. Hermes By Land. Oh man. Hermes' truck for special deliveries. Wait. How did I know that? This is weird, and it's happening more and more often. Sccaaaarrryyyy... Anyways. Here comes someone! Percy? Eww... Why is he all sweaty?

"Yo Percy, whats with the sweatyness?" He turned around looking shocked. Then his face cleared. "Oh, it's just you. Go to the lake and see for yourself." Then he turned around and walked away. Boys and all their mystery. I followed his instruction and walked to the lake, it was hollow! Seriously! Under the water was a giant air pocket! Oh my gods. The party's underwater. This is AWESOME! I looked to the bottom of the lake and saw that it was already completely decorated! Way to go Stolls!

I looked up and saw people gathering at the other side. Lets get this thing started. FINALLY! Sorry, ADHD spaz out moment. Hehehe... I walked to the other side and about half way there the music started pumping out Poker Face by Lady Gaga. Huh, nice song choice. Interesting- but nice. I reached the dock and wondered how you got in. I sat down and poked the surface of the water and my foot slipped under, dry. I lowered myself down into the water/party thing. Colored lights were streaming everywhere and people were dancing. I looked around for the Stolls to see when I was going on.

They were chugging rootbeer. WHY DID THEY NOT TELL ME! I could TOTALLY whoop their sorry patooties at this! My time is like, twelve seconds to drain a whole can! I decided to just wait until someone called my name from the stage. I saw Noah from where I was standing about four seconds later, his brown head bobbing up and down with the beat of the music. I walked over, wading through a sea of people in bright colors and high heels. My feet were going to hurt in the morning form all the people who stepped on my feet IN HIGH HEELS MIGHT I MENTION. Ow! There goes my pinkie toe, Iggster. He was my favorite! Someone's gonna pay later...

"Introducing our first singer!" I looked toward the stage, there was three backup singers from the Aphrodite cabin, Cayssi, Marissa, and some other girl I didn't recognize. "MEGAN CAYSIL!"

Oh gods help.

"She will also be performing again later tonight, but right now she is singing Not Like That by Ashley Tisdale!" Oh gods, I hate to admit it, but I know this song. And I don't like it. AT ALL. Bleh.

('Kay, quick little AN here, the _italics_ are the backup singer(s) The _**bold/italic**_is Megan singing. Got it? Kay then!)

Megan walked onto the stage and jaws dropped. I'm sad to say that mine was one of them. But I ain't a lesbian or anything but, ya know, stuff like that happens I guess. Uh, so yeah.

_"Ah ah, ah ah ah, ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh,__** mm, oh oh, **_

_**I feel oh, so glamorous**__**  
**__**Lookin' super fabulous  
Sometimes I'm insecure  
Something I can't ignore  
All the flashing cameras  
Try my best to handle it  
I'm just the girl next door  
I can hear the rumors take off**_

**_All the girls in the club got their eyes on me_**  
**_I can tell by the look that they want to be_**  
**_Be hot, hot, hot like that_**  
**_But it's not, not, no it's not like that_**  
**_All the girls in the club got their eyes on me_**  
**_They put me down 'cause of jealousy_**  
**_But I'm not, not, not that girl_**  
**_And it's not, not, no it's not my world_**

**_So many girls be checkin' my style,_**  
**_checkin' my style, checkin' my style._**  
**_So many girls be checkin' my style._**  
**_But I don't even care, no!_**

**_I move in mysterious,_**  
**_ways that got them curious_**  
**_They're looking at what I'm wearing_**  
**_Standing on the sidelines staring-"_**

I kinda tuned out after, but you can't blame me! I'm not saying that she was _bad_ its just, ick. Hey look! There's Noah! Ooh... I now have blackmail... He's dancing with two girls, one with really pretty, straight, brown hair and another with uber short, golden hair. I waded through the sea of dancing people to get to my friend.

I cleared my throat, "Noah, care to introduce me to your friends?" He looked at me, "Oh! Hi Tay! Uh, this is Kara and Lucy." He said, nodding toward the two girls, who were now kinda giggling. Kara looked like she was the shy type, but Lucy on the other hand... Hmm... We should be good friends (**Heh, heh. Andi moment...**_**2+2=friends :D**_)

Kara was glancing over to the other side of the lake, I followed her gaze... Ohh... Somebody likes Black Hole Eye Guy...

"And over there, is Bass. Well, that's his nickname. His real name's Sebaston." (pronounced Suh-Bas-TON) I looked over and caught my breath, holy Fnick. _**(heh, Max Ride...) **_He had wavy gold brown hair and these eyes, they were _hypnotizing_. Please, Zeus, help me. The only bad thing, I KNEW HIM. HOW MANY PEOPLE AT THIS STUPID FRIGGIN' CAMP DO I KNOW! Wait, how do I know him? He just looked, familiar I guess is the right way to put it. Hmm... Should be an interesting night...

"Oh, and Taylor," I turned around.

"Nice hair." He smiled and then did some twitchy blinky thing with his eye that I think was supposed to be a wink then turned around to his 'friends', well not friends... More like... Uh, where'd my train of thought go? I think it left but without me this time so, uh. G'NIGHT EVERYBODY!

**REVIEW! I totally love you guys! (And Max Ride, but I'll get to that later.) COOKIES FOR REVIEWERS!**

**Mm...Cookies... Nom nom... Yummy... FANG! Sorry... It's uh, yeah. Fangirl moment. OH. MY. ARACHIBUTYROPHOBIA. I KNOW WHO'S GOING TO BE SAYING THE DISCLAIMERS NOW! But it's a surprise, you'll have to tune in next time to find out who it is ;D**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, THIS IS OLYMPIAN1999 SIGNING OUT.**

**GOOD NIGHT AND GOOD COOKIES.**

**PEACE OUT.**

**REVIEW.**

**I'M NOT DONE.**

**DON'T STOP READING THIS.**

**I'M GOING TO SAY SOMETHING IMPORTANT.**

**MAYBE.**

**MY. NAME. IS-**

**HA! **

**JOKING!**

**DON'T HATE ME.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**WHY AM I STILL TALKING?**

**HMM...**

**SOOO...**

**PEACE OUT MA HOMIES!**

**NIGHT QUILL'S AWESOME...**

**HAHA!**

**READ MAXIMUM RIDE.**

**I'M GOING TO SHUT UP NOW.**

**BUH BYE NOW!**

**ADIOS!**

**SIA-WHATS IT!**

**READ MY NEW STORY MUNKED!**

**:D**

**LOVE YOU!**

**I AM SCENE!**

**I WISH!**

**Kay, bye.**


	11. Bye

Sorry guys, this is only an Authors Note.

I'm really sorry but if you can't persuade me not to, I'm going to delete this story.

Honestly. I wrote, like, the longest chapter I've ever done and I only got two reviews.

TWO REVIEWS!

I cried when I saw that. I really, honestly did.

I have another story (Best Friends Brother) It has half the reviews this one does and three time the amount of hits and visitors. IT ONLY HAS TWO CHAPTERS. THIS ONE HAS TEN!

Ugh, call me crazy but, I'm starting to think this story is a bust. WHO'S FAULT IS IT? We share the blame. But it's kinda your fault cuz I'm trying my hardest and I get NO credit or praise or ANYTHING for my effort!

Sorry if I'm wrong

But you did this to me and this story.

I love you guys, but this is ridiculous.

Bye bye

(For possibly the last time)


End file.
